


Sansa Stark And Her Quest To Find Someone To Accompany Her To A Concert

by SxnsaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxnsaStark/pseuds/SxnsaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery kisses her lightly. “So who are the other two tickets for? Who are the two unfortunate souls who have to suffer an entire night of us making out?”</p><p>Sansa grins. “Oh, we’ll figure it out. Can’t be that hard. I’m sure everyone is dying to see them.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Modern AU. Utter, shameless fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansa Stark And Her Quest To Find Someone To Accompany Her To A Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Brief mentions of past abuse.

Margaery is absently sorting through their mail. Bills, bills, letter from Lysa addressed to Sansa that’ll probably get chucked, bills, letter from Stannis addressed to Renly that’ll definitely get chucked, and a large black and red envelope, addressed to one Ms. S. Stark.

Margaery doesn’t recognise the neatly typed Sender’s Address, although something about the design of the envelope seems strangely familiar.

"Sansa?" Margaery calls.

"Yeah?"

"There’s mail for you."

Margaery enters the kitchen where Sansa is seated, and desperately trying to capture a still life portrait of a chair. Margaery can’t help but to smile, Sansa looks adorable as she is now in a fuzzy pink dressing gown, with her red hair unkempt, an expression of utmost concentration upon her features.

Margaery hums, and deftly sorts out the bills, into one pile for her and Sansa, and another for Renly and Loras. Out of a shrewd of decency, she also leaves aside Stannis’ letter, although it will surely be dumped by Renly.

Sansa glances towards the mail specifically for her. “Oh, Lysa again,” she says with contempt. “And this.”

She gasps.

Margaery peers at her. “Sansa? You okay? What is it?”

Sansa gives a squeal. “Oh my god, Margaery! Remember the contest I entered last month?”

"No," Margaery admits.

Sansa rolls her eyes theoretically, but grins nonetheless. “But I won Margaery! I won!” Sansa rips open the envelope with a newfound haste, a very un-Sansalike gesture. She pulls out the contents, eagerly brandishing them in Margaery’s face. “Four tickets!”

"To see who exactly?" Margaery asks.

"Dany & The Dragons!" Sansa exclaims. "You know how much I love them. They’re like my favourite band ever!"

Margaery smiles fondly. Sansa has a new favourite band every week. “So who are these four tickets for exactly?”

Sansa shrugs. “Shoot. I haven’t actually thought about that yet.”

Margaery laughs. “Am I invited?l

Sansa punches Margaery lightly on the arm. “Don’t be silly! Of course. I expect you to come.”

Margaery kisses her lightly. “So who are the other two tickets for? Who are the two unfortunate souls who have to suffer an entire night of us making out?”

Sansa grins. “Oh, we’ll figure it out. Can’t be that hard. I’m sure everyone is dying to see them.”

-/-/-

"I love you I love you I love you!" Jeyne squeals, jumping up and throwing her scrawny arms around Theon.

Theon grins. He’s never been inhumanly strong, like Asha, but he’s well able to support Jeyne’s weight.

"Don’t let Robb hear you say that," he says fondly.

Jeyne untangles her arms from clutches the ticket to her chest. “I don’t even care! You got me a ticket to see Dany & The Dragons! I love you for that, and Robb can suck it!”

Theon is mentally preparing at least seventeen crude comments to deliver based on her last comment before Jeyne sees his expression. “Don’t,” she warns mock-sternly.

Theon smirks. “Anyway, Robb’ll be back any second now. Want to prepare a pizza and surprise him with the tickets? He’s obsessed with this band as much as you are. It’s just plain embarrassing to be honest.”

Jeyne smiles. “I don’t think so. He’s probably going to be typical-Robb and start kissing and hugging you in his stupidly adorable way, and I don’t know if I can stomach it. Like I can put up with your ridiculous PDA for the sake of Dany & The Dragons, but for the sake of a measly pizza? No thanks.”

"It’s very good pizza," Theon calls after her as she leaves. Her laughter is punctuated by a "Oh, hey Jeyne!" followed by a "Hi Robb!"

Theon’s smirk widens as he slides the pizza in the oven. Robb’s reaction is going to be priceless.

-/-/-

Ygritte glares at the tickets. “Tell me Jon Snow, is this band really worth my precious time?”

Jon grins. “Oh yeah, believe me they are. Dany & The Dragons are the greatest thing to happen to modern music. They’re truly incredible. Dany is the most amazing vocalist ever.”

"And she’s extremely hot," Grenn offers. "Hottest musical artist out there."

Pyp snorts. “Have you seen the guitarist, Missandei? She’s literally sex on legs.”

"No way," Alys scoffs. "Irri is best."

Val smirks towards her. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Alys grins and blows her a kiss. As far as Jon can tell, the two are currently in a flirt-and-make-the-occasional-sexual-innuendo-bad-enough-to-cause-Sam-to-outright-gasp stage of their relationship.

Satin raises his glass of wine. “Well here’s to Val,” he says. “For getting all of us these tickets.”

There’s a chorus of “To Val,” and a silence punctured by the sounds of drinking.

Gilly speaks up. “Val,” she ventures. “How did you get these tickets anyway?”

Jon has been wondering the same thing himself. Val has somehow gotten tickets for herself and everyone in the group - Jon, Sam, Grenn, Pyp, Satin, Gilly, Ygritte and Alys. Nine tickets is an awful lot and he doesn’t know how she managed to get her hands on them, much less pay for them.

Val shrugs. “It wasn’t difficult. My sister Dalla and her husband Mance have pretty good connections. So I got a handful at a total bargain, and since, uh, you’ve all been so great to me since I’ve moved here, I figured why not say say thank you. Thank you to all my new friends.”

"To friendship!" Sam declares, raising his glass again.

Alys, Ygritte, Grenn and Pyp simply roll their eyes, but swig down the remainder of their drinks nonetheless. Jon, Gilly, Val and Satin echo Sam’s words.

About half an hour later, Jon stumbles out of Val’s apartment, only managing to stay upright thanks to Ygritte’s steady grip on him. He registers Gilly and Satin struggling to keep Sam, Grenn and Pyp steady. Even with his hazy mind, he notes Alys staying behind, firmly shutting the door.

"Ygritte," he stage whispers.

"Yeah?"

"We got tickets to Dany & The Dragons! Isn’t that great?"

Ygritte rolls her eyes. “Well done Jon Snow. Good to see you know something.”

-/-/-

"No." Sandor says firmly.

"But Sandor!"

"Goodbye."

He hangs up, despite Sansa’s pleas.

-/-/-

Elinor groans. “I’d love to go, I really would. And Megga and Alla say the same. But Olenna is being absolutely ruthless when it comes to our dancing classes, what with our recitals being so close.”

Margaery nods, then answers verbally, realising Elinor is on the phone line. “That’s fine Elinor. Good luck with your recitals. And please, tell Grandmother not to work you all too hard.”

"Will do," Elinor says with a laugh. "Have a good time!"

Margaery assures her that she will, and hangs up the phone. It’s probably a good thing her cousins are preoccupied. There’s three of them and only two tickets, and knowing her cousins, they would never stop squabbling over it.

-/-/-

Willas and Garlan both have lectures to prepare for the next few weeks, and are apparently unable to make time for anything remotely fun in their lives. Nonetheless, Margaery thanks them for their time, before googling “is it possible for a family of four children to have a sense of fun split down the middle so the older two don’t have a shard of humour in their souls?” Google says no. But then again, why should you trust anything you read on the internet?

-/-/-

Shae isn’t free on the weekend because she has is busy with what she describes as being “a hot date with a certain lion.” Sansa warns her to be careful.

Shae says she will be.

-/-/-

Oberyn and his girlfriend/wife/sex partner (it depends on who’s asking), Ellaria have a tournament to host in their fencing club over the weekend (which shouldn’t be as dangerous as it sounds, but Sansa knows for a fact that Obara Sand and Asha Greyjoy are regular students of this club, so therefore she mentally classes it as an event to avoid), and therefore can’t come either. Sansa wishes them good luck. (Oberyn informs her they won’t need it, since they’re fighting against Jaime Lannister’s team, who have been one of the weakest contenders following Lannister’s injury.)

Ellaria begs her over the phone, as one bisexual girl to another, to get nice photos of Dany at all sorts of angles. Sansa assures her she will comply, before hanging up the phone with a heavy heart .

-/-/-

"I give up!" Sansa declares. "This is impossible."

“Oh come on,” Margaery says with laughter, as she eats from her tub of ice cream, obviously incapable of understanding Sansa’s plight. “It’s two completely free tickets to see Dany & The Dragons. Surely you’ll be able to find someone who wants them.”

Sansa runs a slender finger down a list of their closest friends and relatives over the age of eighteen, that she’s compiled. “Elinor, Alla and Megga have a major dance rehearsal. Shae is either joining the circus or she has a date, I’m not sure which. Jeyne is going with Theon and Robb, god help her. If there’s anyone worse than us with PDA, it is so Theon and my brother. Oberyn and Ellaria have this tournament thing to be at. Sandor says he hates that modern pop rubbish. Garlan and Willas are both busy. I got so god damn desperate I asked Jon and his girlfriend but somehow they got tickets themselves.”

Margaery giggles and eats a spoonful of ice cream. “Wow, this is pretty tough I guess.”

"It’s a nightmare," Sansa exclaims, throwing up her hands in frustration as she hears the door open and the sound of Renly and Loras entering the flat the four of them share. "How hard can it be to find two people who want to see Dany & The Dragons?"

Wait a second. Renly and Loras. Two people. Dany & The Dragons.

Sansa leaps up with a new found fervent excitement. Oh yes. Two of her best friends, the guys her and Margaery been sharing a flat with for as long as she can remember having a flat. They’re such a fixed pair in her life that she’d completely overlooked them.

She doesn’t even give them a chance to say hi before practically throwing the tickets in their faces. “Guys,” she says breathlessly. “How do you two feel about seeing Dany & The Dragons this weekend?”

Renly does a double take. “Are you serious? Dany & The Dragons? For real?”

Sansa beams at him. “Yeah. I got four tickets and I guess you two just got lucky.”

Loras is trying to contain himself. “Holy shit, I love Dany & The Dragons,” he says in earnest. “And seeing them live? Holy shit.”

Sansa thrusts the pair of tickets towards them with a satisfied smile. Bus leaves at nine a.m sharp, on Friday the nineteenth. Don’t be late.”

"Wait a second," Renly says hesitantly. "Friday the nineteenth? Like this Friday?"

"Yeah," Sansa confirms slowly. "Why?"

Renly groans. “Stannis is having an annual dinner party. I’ve managed to avoid the last two but he specifically arranged this one at a time suited to me.”

Sansa buries her face in her hands. “Couldn’t you try an wriggle out of it?” she begs, knowing how desperate she sounds.

Renly shakes his head hopelessly, “Robert’s flying over from the Continent especially for this. Stannis is insistent that we’re all there.”

Sansa wants to cry and punch someone all at the same time.

"Do you think I want to be stuck with Cersei for an evening?" Renly asks despairingly. "Besides, Loras can still go, right baby?"

Loras shakes his head. “God no. I’m not letting you suffer this one on your own. Not even for Dany.”

Renly smiles soppily. “I love you,” he say, pulling Loras’ towards him gently and kissing the curly haired boy in earnest.

"Get a room," Margaery mutters through a mouthful of ice cream.

Loras gives her the finger, to which she rolls her eyes, but nonetheless the pair begin to make their way to their room, mouths glued nearly all the way.

Renly breaks the kiss for a brief second. “Hey Sansa? What about your sister? She’s eighteen now, isn’t she - ” his words were stolen in a fierce kiss, courtesy of Loras.

Sansa perks up. “Of course! Arya! I’ll call her this instant, I know she’d love to go.”

-/-/-

"No."

"Please Arya, come on!"

"I said no."

"Arya!"

"Fuck off."

"Stop cursing, it’s so vulgar."

"Your face is vulgar."

"What kind of a comeback is that?" Sansa cries, throwing her hands into the air. (Not that Arya can see the gesture through the phone line. Oh well. Hopefully the message is getting through.) "And before you make that stupid, crass comment about getting your comeback from ‘my mother’s face’, I’d like to remind you we have the same mother." Sansa warns.

"Whatever," Arya says. "I’m still not going."

"But you love Dany & The Dragons!" Sansa protests.

"Correction. I did love Dany & The Dragons. Then Gen - someone got me into good music. Call me back when you have tickets for Nymeria’s Pack, or some other decent artist."

"Who’s Gen?" Sansa asks suspiciously.

"Jennifer," Arya says, after a moment’s hesitation. "She’s my friend. But it doesn’t matter, because I’m still not going."

"But I’ve got a plus one for you," Sansa wheedles. "You could bring a friend."

There’s a silence on the other end. Sansa takes it as an opportunity to offer more onto the table. “Plus Jon’ll be there?”

"Jon?"

"Yeah, Jon. You love Jon!"

Sansa can almost hear the clicks and whirs of Arya’s brain as her younger sister weighs out the situation before her.

"Robb’ll be there too," she says, knowing Arya misses both her brothers dearly.

"And Theon?"

"Yup!"

"Dammit. I hate Theon."

Sansa giggles. “He’s actually not that bad. Robb and Jeyne are right, when you get past his outer shell of utter asshole, he’s pretty great.”

"Whatever," Arya says again. "Okay, so let me weigh this one out. You will owe me big time, and will give me free reign of your make-up so I can use it for my Halloween costume. I get to bring a friend. I get to scream as loud as I can to block out the shitty music during the concert. I’ll see Robb and Jon. Every time you and your stupid girlfriend do something stupid I can punch one of you."

"Fine," Sansa agrees quickly. "But don’t hit Margaery. Hit me if you like."

"Deal," says Arya. "I’d spit on it if you were here."

Sansa thanks whichever deity is in charge of random snatches of good fortune that she isn’t with her sister right now.

"Who else are you bringing anyway?" Sansa asks. But Arya either doesn’t hear, or purposely ignores the question.

"Why’d you ask me anyway?" the younger Stark asks, and for the briefest of moments, there’s a snatch of vulnerability in her tone.

"Because you’re my sister," Sansa says. And it’s true. She hadn’t even thought to ask Arya prior to Renly’s interventions, but once he had suggested it, she knew it was what she had to do. "And I love you."

Arya is silent for a few seconds. “Yeah, I love you too I guess,” she admits. She sounds somewhat choked up, but Sansa figures that must be the phone line. Arya wouldn’t cry over something like this, right?

"Plus," Sansa adds as an afterthought. "It would be a shame to let Dany & The Dragons tickets go to waste. And there’s no way I’d give away something that precious to some stranger."

Arya chortles.

-/-/-

On Friday morning, Sansa wakes up at 6:00 precisely. She ushers Margaery out of bed and the two of them share a quick shower, giggling like schoolgirls (Although some of the events that occur whilst they are in the shower together are definitely not school girl material), before towelling each other off and styling the other’s hair. Sansa slides on the outfit she prepared the previous night, slim fitting jeans, a floral top her mother had gotten her as a present at Christmas and various prices of jewellery. She does her make-up to ultimate precision, ignoring Margaery’s protests that she looks perfect without it.

She inspects herself in the mirror, cute duffel back intact and smiles proudly. She does look great. And this is just for the travel.

Jon has invited Sansa along with him on a bus that his rather sketchy girlfriend Ygritte has sorted out. Apparently Ygritte knows an equally sketchy guy called Tormund who runs a bus service. Although knowing Ygritte and her friends, it is more likely to be a drug smuggling ring of sorts. Whatever the case, it’s relatively cheap, and will deliver them directly to the city centre where Sansa plans to spend several hours shopping before the concert begins.

Another bonus of private travel is that the bus comes directly to their apartment, and they’re the second last to be collected, so the trip begins almost immediately, after the pair step onto the bus. Sansa surveys the scene before her. Jon and his crew of friends/possible drug overlords are all present, as are Robb, Theon and Jeyne. Sansa grins at her brother and Jeyne, and smirks when she notices Theon. His head is snoring in Robb’s lap, and Jeyne sits across from them, snapping as many embarrassing pictures as possible, despite Robb’s hushed protests.

Jeyne mouths a greeting before turning her camera around to snap a selfie with Sansa, both of them posing ridiculously. Margaery shakes her head in fondness and pulls Sansa towards her, nestling her curls onto Sansa’s shoulder.

Jeyne rolls her eyes. “I’m surrounded by happy couples. Help.”

Sansa glances towards two of Jon’s friends, both of whom are engaged in a who-can-make-the-most-obnoxious-sounds contest. “They’re single,” she offers.

Jeyne pulls a face. “How’d you know?” Margaery inquires lazily.

"Lucky guess," Sansa admits.

The girls and Robb laugh, and the bus lurches to a stop, causing Theon to jerk awake, outside the stop where Arya and her mysterious guest had promised to wait. True to her word, Arya is seated under the bus stop’s shelter, sitting on the lap of a figure shrouded by their hood.

Arya clamours onto the bus, pulling the new guy who is evidentially not a girl called Jennifer beside her. She grins at Jon who muses up her hair despite her protests, before sitting down between the two groups.

"Everyone," Arya announces into the silence, as the bus lurches into motion. "This is Gendry. Gendry, this is everyone. Sansa, Margaery, Jeyne, Robb, Theon, Jon, Ygritte and some other people who are probably cool."

Not-Jennifer (Gendry?) is definitely taller than Arya (although that’s not much of an accomplishment), and probably taller than Sansa (which is certainly an accomplishment), although it’s hard to tell from the way he slouches. When he pulls down his hood, Sansa gets a good gawk at his features. His hair is dark and matted, his clothes slightly worn and blue eyes piercingly vibrant. He’s got messy black hair, matted to his forehead. He can’t be any younger than twenty, Sansa believes. He’s got a rough vibe to him, like someone who grew up in a council estate, scrapping by on child benefit. Kind of good looking if that’s your sort of thing.

Theon smirks. “Oh shit, I cannot wait to see your mother’s reaction to this guy.”

Arya glares at him. “Well she didn’t disown Robb after he brought you home Greyjoy,” she snaps. “So I reckon I’ll be alright.”

One of Jon’s friends - Ally or something? - sniggers upon Arya’s retort, and the tension of Gendry’s arrival dispels almost at once.

Robb is keen on playing out the big brother introduction for Gendry’s sake (“Hi I’m Robb! Nice to meet you. We’re not all assholes once you get to know us!”) and soon him, Gendry and Theon are nattering away about some sports team or the other. Arya and Jeyne are already caught up in a rapid conversation concerning how stupid marriage is (it’s odd in a way, the two never got on as children but as of late, Sansa has noticed a bond developing), and a few seats ahead of them, Jon and his girlfriend are making out passionately, surrounded by wolf-whistlers, namely the two boys Sansa had guessed were single.

With a sigh of content, she changes her position, so she’s lying down with her head in Margaery’s lap. Sansa is almost giddy with excitement, in a few hours she’ll be seeing her favourite band ever live, with the person she loves most in the world.

Margaery smiles down at her. “Everything okay?”

"Yeah," Sansa says, smiling back. "Everything’s perfect."

-/-/-

"Oh my god," Sansa exclaims. "That was incredible. Margaery, wasn’t it like the greatest thing you’ve ever seen?"

Margaery has an arm slung around her girlfriend. “It was pretty great,” she admits. “I can see why you like them so much.”

Behind them Arya mutters something about stupid pop crap tarnishing society. Beside her Gendry laughs. Sansa notices how careful he is around her, so his muscular build won’t hurt her in any way. It’s also kind of endearing how he’s wrapped her in his coat and lets her snuggle into his chest. He does seem like a great guy, but it still stands that he’s dating one of her siblings, and as the family’s eldest sister, Sansa is obliged to give a compulsory lecture based on “if-you-break-my-sibling’s-heart-I’ll-break-your-face.” (Theon and Jojen have already been on the receiving line of it, and if the text Bran sent her is true, it looks like Shireen Baratheon will be getting a healthy dosage of Sansa’s lecturing soon. The only person to escape Sansa’s wrath is Ygritte, but in all honesty, that’s because Sansa is slightly terrified of the other girl.)

The four of them somehow find the outdoor area where they had previously arranged to meet up with the rest of the group following the concert. It’s a nice place, with a few flowerbeds and benches, illuminated by the lampposts. Robb, Theon and Jeyne are already waiting there. Upon closer inspection, Sansa sees that Robb is pressing Theon against a wall and the two are passionately making out, ignoring the stares they’re getting. Arya and Gendry soon follow suite, in what looks like a face-eating contest. Jeyne looks like she wants to cry.

"I’m thinking of taking up your offer," she tells Sansa in earnest. "Being single sucks. I mean, Jon’s friends are kinda cute. And they’re probably not that annoying once you get to know them."

"If you ever feel like a threesome, you know where to find us," Margaery offers sincerely. "Or are you strictly into dick?"

Jeyne sighs. “I don’t know. I mean I always thought I liked boys but then the whole Ramsay thing happened. And well I don’t know how I feel after that. It was pretty bad and everything. You know.”

Sansa knows alright. Sansa knows that Jeyne’s brief relationship with Ramsay would make Sansa and Joffrey’s equally brief fling look like a Disney fairytale. At least Joffrey didn’t leave Sansa with any lasting harm. Jeyne’s back is still riddled with scars.

Margaery takes Jeyne’s hand firmly in her own. “Hey, don’t think about that asshole yeah? He’s doing life in prison and you never have to worry about him again.”

Sansa grabs Jeyne’s other hand and wraps her arm around Jeyne’s shoulder. “Exactly. Plus you’ve got us now.”

Jeyne sniffles. “That’s true. Like you guys are annoyingly adorable lesbians who never stop making out but you’re my best friends ever. And I love you guys.”

"Technically, I’m bi." Sansa points out.

"Way to ruin the moment," Margaery chides her.

Nonetheless, Jeyne pulls the two of them in for a hug, and Sansa could probably stay like this forever, huddled up beside her girlfriend and best friend.

"Plus," Margaery adds a few seconds into the silence (well the silence featuring the sounds of Theon and Robb, and Arya and Gendry making out). "We got these awesome complimentary t-shirts with our ticket win." Arya and Gendry had politely - or not so politely in Arya’s case - turned away the t-shirts they were offered, so Sansa gave one to Jeyne and decided she could let Renly and Loras fight over the spare.

-/-/-

"We’re lost and it’s your fault Jon Snow," Ygritte snaps.

"We’re not lost!" Jon protests. "I know it’s somewhere around here.

At some point during the night they had split up from the rest of the group, and their phones had ever so conveniently died. For the last half an hour they’ve been trailing the area, in search of their planned meeting spot. The aftermath buzz of the concert has faded only to be replaced by this feeling of idiocy on Jon’s behalf. It was his fault that they had taken the turn to the right which led them to a completely unfamiliar street. Everyone they asked for directions has either been a drunkard out late, or some other hopelessly lost people, who have also come to the city for Dany.

Jon sighs and leans against an alleyway wall, trying to block out the noises of the couple beside him making out. “We can beg a phone charger off someone,” he suggests. “Find someplace to charge it. Then I can ring Robb and we’re sorted.”

"Jon?" says a skeptical voice.

"Alys?!"

There is the sound of Alys pulling herself away from a kiss, and a barely suppressed groan from another person.

Alys takes out her phone and the screen illuminates their surroundings. Jon can see that she is flushed, and her neck is littered with hickeys all courtesy of her partner.

"Val?" he questions warily.

Ygritte snorts. “Well it’s about time.”

"You guys okay?" Val asks, her tone unabashed, as if she wasn’t just caught sucked Alys’ neck.

"We’re a bit lost," Jon admits helplessly.

Alys giggles. “No you’re not. Our arranged meeting place is just down this alley and to the right. We uh, we were on our way there, but we kinda got, uh -“

"Distracted?" Val supplies.

Jon can’t contain his disbelief. “But we’ve been walking for half an hour!”

"And you’ve evidently walked a full circle," Val comments wryly. "Come on. We’ll walk with you guys now, yeah Alys? Since these two might lose themselves in a thirty second stroll."

Ygritte protests at this, but Jon decides not to argue. He probably could get lost in all honesty.

Val is true to her word, and it is literally a thirty second stroll out of the alleyway before Jon sees their companions waiting, and he has to bite back a grin, brought on by a sudden rush of affection. Robb’s nestled in Theon’s lap, and the redhead appears to almost be asleep. Theon has the soppiest grin on his face that Jon has ever seen, and Jon can’t help but wish that his phone was working so he could snap a picture of the Greyjoy boy’s face. Sansa and her girlfriend are leaning against one another, splitting a pair of earphones between them, presumably listening to Dany & The Dragons. Arya is so scrawny (although she hates that word and persists everyone refers to her as lightly built), that even at eighteen, she’s able to sit in her boyfriend’s lap as easily as a child might. Grenn and Pyp are both trying to chat up Sansa’s friend Jeyne, much to Satin’s apparent amusement. Sam gives a cry of relief and hurries towards the four, when he sees them approaching.

"Thank god you lot are okay!" he says in earnest. "I was worried sick, and none of you would answer your phones. God, I was really terrified."

Alys reddens. “I, uh, got distracted,” she offers, upon pulling out her phone and noting the flashing memo that reads ‘Seven missed calls from sammmmy:D’.

"You worry too much!" Gilly chides her boyfriend, and leans up on her tiptoes to kiss his blushing cheek.

"We just got lost", Jon admits to his best friend. "Nothing to worry about."

"You mean you got lost," Ygritte says.

Sam nods. “Theon did say that was likely. Well, his exact words were, ‘Snow’s probably got himself lost in the girls’ bathroom, idiot he is.’ Or something along those lines.”

Jon sighs. “Sam,” he says. “Give me your phone please.”

Sam complies, and Jon opens the camera app, ensuring that the flash and sound effects are switched off, before snapping a picture of Theon’s stupidly loving face. “Send this to me as soon as you can please,” Jon says. Oh, Greyjoy won’t know what hit him.

-/-/-

That night, Theon is woken from a rather pleasant dream involving Robb wearing the rather revealing outfit worn by the bass player Jhiqui at the concert, by the buzz of his phone.

"What is it?" Robb inquires sleepily, nuzzling into Theon’s shoulder.

Theon opens the message from Jon. It reads, ‘Looking well Greyjoy,’ and attached to it is the most embarrassing photo Theon has ever seen of himself.

"I’m going to kill your brother," Theon informs Robb. "But you can go back to sleep for now."

Robb just sighs. “That’s fine,” he says, his voice still laden with sleep. “But not before you cuddle me back to sleep.”

Theon complies.

/ End /

**Author's Note:**

> Why no, I do not have an obsession with Modern!AU for ASOIAF. Feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
